


Kinktober Day 24 - Lapdances

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, rated mature for (extremely) underage Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ciel ties Sebastian to a chair and has a bit of fun.Pegging | Leather| Lapdances |Shower/Bath





	Kinktober Day 24 - Lapdances

Sebastian looked straight ahead in amusement, wondering if Ciel really thinks rope will hold him. Ciel wasn’t currently in the room, and Sebastian was bored, going over all the things he still had to do today.

Ciel walked in, clad in nothing. Sebastian’s interest was piqued. The barely-pubescent boy had hardly any hair on his body. Ciel walked until he was directly in front of Sebastian. “What are you doing, my lord?”

Ciel ignored him and turned his back to Sebastian. He started to sway his hips seductively. He sways and walks around Sebastian’s chair, rubbing his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders. He stops in front of Sebastian and back up, still swaying his hips. He rubs his ass on Sebastian’s crotch. Sebastian is glad he’s a demon because he feels no shame in being attracted to the boy.

Ciel continues his, attempted, seductive dance. Sebastian can feel his human form’s dick getting hard in his pants. Ciel notices this, if evident by his smirk. Ciel pulls himself into Sebastian’s lap, straddling him. He grinds his ass into Sebastian’s erection, causing pleasure to shoot through Sebastian like little shocks. Ciel definitely got whatever he wanted, the little brat.

Sebastian subtly, or so he thought, thrust his hips up towards Ciel’s ass, and Ciel just smirked at him. Did the young master think Sebastian couldn’t see the prominent erection in his shorts? Ciel continued his ministrations, grinding on Sebastian and Sebastian could feel himself getting stretched to the end.

Sebastian came with a small cry of “young master” on his lips. Ciel smirked at him and dismissed him from his office. Sebastian walked away on wobbly legs. He knew what he had to next somewhere in the back of his mind, but for the life of him, he could not remember what it was.


End file.
